


Hunter x Craft

by Serpentriss



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fun, HunterxCraftAu, Killugon - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minecraft but with Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentriss/pseuds/Serpentriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being apart has put a damper in their friendship and neither one of them wants to lose the connection they had so when a new hunter exclusive game came out, the anticipation to tie lost bonds was inevitable. The two hunters play a fun game that brings then closer together and unravel new things they may have never knew about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Game

A year has passed since their separation at the World Tree; seeking different paths. Although they stayed bonded by messaging one another on their computers and sending pictures of them at different parts of the world. They wanted to make up for lost times so they tried to plan a get-together at some point but every time they do, one of them either seems too busy or too overwhelmed to set up a schedule. Months pass and their conversations got smaller until a couple days after, they just stop. Soon, it seemed useless to try to meet each other again when they became so busy doing everything else. They question if their friendship will still last even though they haven't spoken to each other for a long time. Anxiety builds up and uneasiness clouded their thoughts. 

"Big Brother, look!"

Alluka,along with her hunter brother;Killua, started pointing at something as they walk by a department store that presented a gaming advertisement on the TV. On the screen showed a game called Blockcraft.

"This incredible game has delicious graphics and gratifying scenery that you can share with your friends far and wide. Collect Acheivements or Mine the deepest trenches, the world is yours!"

At first Killua wasn't fascinated with the games announcement till he remember about his hunter friend; Gon. If this game could connect to him back on Whale Island then it's worth the money. He went to the closest Toy Store and bought a Joystation along with two Blockcraft games (his fund is a little short but these were no trouble).  
Back at their Hotel room, Killua quickly started making a postal box so he could send Gon the other duplicate of the game. Delivery from here to there could take a week possibly so he wasn't going to rush into the game just yet. Instead, this gave him the opportunity to read about the game and message his best friend once again. 

"Hey it's Killua, message me back once you get this"

He sent the message and awaited for a response. It took awhile before he finally got a reply from his friend. This new turn of events had him anxious and jovial.

"HEY KILLUA! ITS BEEN SO LONG"

"Idiot turn off your caps locked" 

"Oh yeah sorry. So what's up?"

"Actually I got a surprise for you. We're gonna play a game"

"A game? How do we do that?"

"Well right now I just sent a game coming to you in a week or so. Put it in your Joystation and we could be able to play at the same time"

"Wow, is it like Greed Island?"

"It might be. It says that Dwun and List helped making it so maybe there's a secret to it"

"I'm so excited! Aww but I have to wait a week"

"Don't worry I won't play it till you do. In the meantime I'm gonna read up more about this game. I'll send you some files so you can read about it too"

"Great! I'm glad we're talking again. It makes me really happy"

"Same here"

A week later, Gon awaited by his mailbox for his parcel to arrive like Killua predicted. When he had started talking to Killua again, he became restless; too anxious to find out about what this game had in store for them but he withstood. In the distance, he saw the mailman coming to him carrying the parcel for had longed for. Instead of waiting, Gon dashed towards him at an astonishing speed and grabbed hold of the parcel. The mailman was shaken but collectively tried to fulfill his duty.

"S-Sign here"

Gon looked up and saw the man handing him a clipboard and a pen to write his signature. He smiled and did so kind-heartedly (although he was just too happy to be so otherwise).

"Thank you"

He hurried and ran his way back home, carrying his package mindfully. When he came back to his room, he settled the package down next to his Joystation and leaped into his chair to message Killua again from his computer. It took awhile for a response but finally, Killua replied.

"I got it Killua!"

"Oh awesome. I knew you'd get it today. Good thing I have nothing else planned today"

"Okay let's play"

"Wait a second. We need to exchange codes and make profiles for ourselves first. Did you forget?"

"Oh right. Sorry"

"Ok so go start the game and message me your code that should be listed in your settings"

"Right"

Gon got off the laptop and slid over next to his package. He carefully opened it and pulled out the game from the styrofoam peanuts that it came it. It was neatly sealed with clear plastic that presented a new game smell along with it. He ripped it off with regard to the plastic and opened the case to view the memory chip, the cartridge and mini wooden box the size of a quarter. He suppose that the box must function like the ring from Greed Island since it has the same Nen inscription on the outside. He breathed in, trying to relax his eagerness before putting the cartridge into the console. When it was inserted, the gaming company titles were presented till the game’s true title appeared on the screen. The graphics looked incredibly realistic and the foreground music sounded really pleasant. Even without playing it, he's already enjoying the vibes this game bestowed to him. He moved the cursor down to the button titled "SETTINGS" and checked for his game code. He didn't see it till pressed another button called "Friend Codes" where his was listed at the very top. He memorized it and moved back to his laptop to where Killua has sent him messages while he was gone.

"Oh and it should be in Friend codes too btw

Ready to start yet? 

I just found out something. Hurry and message me back

Gon hurry up!"

"I'm back. What's wrong?"

"Here's my code: xxxx-xxxx-xxx. Hurry and give me yours"

"xxxx-xxxx-xxx. But seriously what's going on?"

"Make you profile and start playing. I'll tell you there"

"Fine"

Gon felt a little agitated not know why Killua was in such a rush. He was just as excited as his friend was but it seems that Killua found something more important that enlivened him. Closing out of his messages again, Gon walked over to the game and clicked on "Create New Profile". He listed his name, age and username(which was just GonFreecss) then pressed save. He observed the graphics one last time before pressing the "Start" button to play the game. It took a few second to load but soon Gon had a view of a wide open field with 9 clear boxes engraved at the bottom of his screen. He looked around and as he observed the landscape, he became a little disappointed. He figured since some of the Game Masters from Greed Island assisted in this, it should've felt more like he, himself was in the game-

"Gon"

Gon turned around but clearly saw nobody in the room with him but then a light finger tapped on his screen and it made him jump from the floor onto his feet. He finally turned the camera on the screen to see who was disturbing him. Next to him was Killua who was wearing something different compared to his original clothing. Before Gon could respond, Killua lifted up a finger. Gon knew what this meant and he concentrated of his controller. He focused whatever Nen he could emerge into his controller and not long did he feel his body being taken in by the game.  
He felt a slow breeze pass by his neck and the smell of wilderness engulf him. When he opened his eyes, the entire scenery of the game turned to a realistic environment all around him. 

"I knew you'd make it in"


	2. It Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dorks try to figure out how this game works. And by dorks I mean Gon because honestly, did he even read the instructions?

Gon turned to Killua and subconsciously intended to poke his forehead but Killua batted his hand away before he could.

"Hey! Yes, I'm real. This is real. Stop doing that," Killua assured, placing his hand back into his jacket.

"This is amazing!" Gon confessed before lunging his arms around Killua's neck, admitting his excitement with affection. Killua turned his head away so his staggered eyes didn’t meet with Gon’s when his friend tightened their hold. Finally, Killua grabbed Gon arms and tries to pry him off his body.

“Geez, you’re so embarrassing!” Killua pouted after relieving himself from his friends grip. Gon had a genuine smile on his face as he glanced around the area around them once more. The practical feel to the pasture was inspirited and so immersive, it definitely felt like they were back to Greed Island.

“Hm?” Gon felt a vibration on his shorts while he was lost in thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wooden cube that came along with the game. It had a faint white glow around it that conferred its connection with nen. 

“That was the secret I found out just before we started the game” Killua revealed as he walked up closer to Gon.  
He also pulled out a block like Gon’s from his pocket but it was made of earth instead of wood and it also gave out a white glow. The two blocks reacted when they were both exposed thus creating a small, blue, menu screen in front of the two hunters. What was displayed were four transparent buttons; INVENTORY, ACHIEVEMENTS, SETTINGS and EXIT.

¨Woah, this is so cool! How do I use it?¨ Gon examined. He pressed his finger on the ¨Inventory¨ button and it showed him the nine previous boxes he saw back on his TV, along with lots of box tiles with empty space above it. He closed out and pressed the “Achievements” button next but nothing was shown. “Why is it empty?”

“Well duh, we haven’t done anything yet,” Killua clarified. “We have to explore and do a bunch of stuff to get them”

“Oh” Gon closed out of his menu and slid the small block back into his pocket. Killua clipped his block onto the pull tab of his new sweater and that’s when Gon notice Killua was wearing a dark sweater with black straps that connect the collar surface of the jacket to the hoodie; the hoodie also had glowing, rectangle, magenta eyes. “Where did you get that?”

“Hm?” Killua turned his attention back to his friend. He leaned closer and his face scowled when he glanced back to his friend who reacted with a quizzical expression. “You didn’t read the files I sent you, did you?”

“Ah-hah, nope,” Gon answered. Killua rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning away from Gon. He held out his block till the menu screen opened up again and then pressed the "Setting" button on it. More options were listed but he pressed the one called "Custom Skins" and it displayed a bunch of costume choices.

"If you go here, you can pick out any clothing or costume you want while you're playing," Killua instructed. He closed out of his menu again and faced Gon who was already on the "Custom Skin" option menu. "Try not to copy me either. My jacket is called the Enderskin which I'm guessing must be an enemy in the game"

"That's weird," Gon scrolled through his options of skins as he spoke to Killua. "Why would you wear the skin of your foe?"

"I don't think it's real Gon but I think it's just for fun-" 

"Here we go!" Gon called out. He selected a skin from his menu and a bright, powerful, glow covered up his torso. It lasted for a few seconds before vanishing and a sweater taking its place. His new sweater was plaid green and had black laces coming from his hoodie; the hoodie also had a face made up of black squares.

"What's that suppose to be?"

"It said it was a- KILLUA LOOK OUT!" Gon shouted. 

Suddenly, something gripped the back of Killua's shoulder and groaned deeply from behind. Instinctively, Killua grabbed hold of the arm and intended to toss the being forward. Instead, they both heard a bone pop and muscle ripping sound behind him. Next thing they knew, Killua holding onto a burning, dislocated arm in front of them. They stared quietly at the limb before Killua turned around and saw a burning zombie reaching out to him with his other arm but it died instantly from the flames along with the arm. Neither one of them spoke for several minutes before Killua decided to unmute.

"Okay, so-"

Gon fainted and fell to the ground before he could explain. The illusion of a real person dying from flames and seeing Killua breaking the arm off with ease must've scared him

"Gon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this. The menu block idea was mine after I recently bought a redstone block at the store. You can find out what Gon and Killua look like by checking my blog or search the tag #HunterxCraftAu! If you made it this far in series, I thank you and hope you'll enjoy what's coming up <3
> 
> -Triss


	3. More Difficult Than I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon wakes up and all hell breaks loose. Hate to be these guys right now.
> 
> *small cute killugon scene included

Chapter 3

Gon woke up and find himself on the top of a tree where the sun no longer loomed over him. How long was I out? He also noticed that Killua was nowhere to be seen.

"Killua?" He called out but it was in vain. 

Faintly, he heard the sounds of rustling leaves beside him at the ends of the tree. He crawled over, expecting to see his dear friend but instead met eyes with a giant spider that pounced at his face. He quickly sprung back and retreated backwards as the arachnid drew closer to him with hostile intentions. He reached his hand back as he crawled away but part of the tree was missing and he toppled him off. The impact of the ground hurt his back but he was able to get back on his feet before the spider from above had the chance to attack him. 

In the distance, he heard fighting grunts and explosions that he thought could be Killua's cries. He turned around and ran the direction his ears lend to believe was his friend making all that commotion. The structure of the trees around him made it difficult to find a straight-away to where the noise originated but it didn't take long for him to get there. He came to an abrupt halt and crouched on a high cliff, observing a fight with Killua and some monsters that has him cornered. Killua didn't look too good, his avatar was coated in a sickening green and several arrows impaled him from his back and left leg. Just as he was about leap down to help, the vengeful spider from before hit him in the back and sent him down there, inflicting damage on his avatar. It took a few seconds for him to catch his bearings but he opened his eyes and saw a layer of hearts aligned in a row beat down to four. Great, now what’s this? Above him was Killua who offered him a hand to which his quickly accepted. 

“I saw a cave over there, let’s hurry!” Killua directed.Gon got up and ran along with Killua to the far off cave, avoiding all the enemies that still wandered towards them. When they entered, Killua quickly summoned his menu block and forged a wall of wood to barricade the entrance. Gon, too exhausted to ask how Killua did that, sat on the stone floor trying to catch his breath. Killua, most definitely tired from his journey, walked to Gon and grabbed a torch out of his screen that brightened the room. 

“This… is a little more difficult… th-than I thought” Gon breathed heavily. He saw his white-haired friend sit in front of him. Killua still looked green and hurt, Gon was worried but also curious to why Killua left in the first place. 

“After you passed out,” Killua began, picking out the arrows from his leg and back. “I carried you to a safe place and I tried to gather materials while you slept so we can build a house. But then night came too soon and I was not prepared”

“Do all those monsters appear at nighttime?”Gon questioned.

“Well, it’s when they’re most active but yeah. Unless we can gather some weapons or armor, we need to stay inside till daytime.”

“I see… but why can’t we just kill them barehanded? They can’t be that strong”

“It’s not about how strong we are, it’s the amount of hits a monster can take. We can hit them with all our might but we’d just end up exhausting ourselves and giving them the advantage. I believe that’s how they make the game fair to everyone”

“That makes sense but where do we get weapons and… make a house?”

Killua arched his head back and sighed dramatically. He knew he was going to have to explain everything in the game to Gon but on the bright side, he knew his friend had a good memory so he doesn’t have to repeat himself too much. Plucking out one more arrow from his back, he faced forward and looked at Gon with conspicuous eyes.

“Okay listen Gon cause I’m already annoyed that you didn’t listen to me once” Killua stared at his friend for his undivided attention. Gon felt guilty but nodded silently to convince Killua that he was being attentive. 

“Great,” Killua started. “Now weapons in this game are swords and bow & arrows. We can get them by getting stuff from the environment and crafting them. Crafting is… uuugh!”

Killua almost couldn’t devote himself to revising all this stuff to his raven friend who was being very compliant. Despite its, he muscled through, telling him how crafting works, how to use blocks, and watching out for his health and hunger bar that Gon saw earlier when he fell. 

“Oh Killua” Gon interrupted halfway through his friend’s explanation. “You’ve been looking green for awhile, are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, I think I got poisoned by a cave spider,” Killua answered, pulling his jacket’s sleeve up to reveal a bite mark on the dorsal of his hand. Before he continued, his green friend quickly grabbed his palm and pulled him close. Killua watched almost helplessly as his hand were mere inches away from Gon’s mouth; he could feel the warm breath that escaped from Gon’s lips. Killua quickly snapped out of his astound trance and pulled his hand away.

“Wh-what the hell!” 

“Stop, I’m trying to suck the poison out!” Gon argued.

“Idio-”

Gon made another attempt to grab Killua while he was insulting him but the ex-assassin dodged it this time and got up to his feet. Gon persisted still and charged out at Killua who avoided it over and over again. The space they were in was too confined and limited for Killua to move around in. Eventually, he would be caught by the worrisome friend. Gon reached out in a leap and grasped onto the near end of Killua’s jacket. He pulled Killua back to him as they both came into a halt in the dimly lit cave. The air in the room stiffened, the clear silence in the cavern gave answer to Killua’s defeat. Gon raised his hand to his lips and sucked onto Killua’s pale and trembling hand from where the bite was imprinted. A shiver ran up Killuas spine when he felt his dumb friend’s wet lips engulf a part of his hand. 

“Stop that! I’m immune remember?!” Killua begged. Gon looked up and stared straight into Killua’s sapphire eyes which diluted from discomfort but shined something unknown to him. 

“Oh yeah” Gon retorted. “Sorry about that Killua”. Killua snatched his own hand back when he felt Gon’s hold loosen. He almost regretted telling Gon the basic functions of the game if he could hardly remember that he was immune to poison, even if this was a game. 

“Ew-” Killua looked at his hand that was partly covered in saliva. He looked at Gon with malice and his green friend smiled apologetically, aware of his mistake.The hunter sighed and used his other hand to place the torch against the wall then bring out his block to search his inventory. the nine boxes appeared and they were filled with materials he had gather while he was away. he tapped on two of the boxes and tossed out some wooden blocks and sticks that came out towards Gon. 

“It should almost be sunrise. You craft an axe while I save the game”

“Osu!”

Gon tried to picked up the items but they disappeared into his own block. He pulled it out and opened up his inventory, following Killua’s instructions, to craft an axe. A minute after Killua saved their progress, he stared at Gon with a fatigued expression -who hasn’t done a thing but glance at the blue screen in front of him. Later, his head release a smog of confusion out of his ears which Killua stopped by hammering the top of his spiky head. 

“We don’t have that much oxygen in here so try not to suffocate us”

“Sorry, is it two sticks or three at the bottom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this my second AU HxH story I'm writing and it's based off my Hunter X Craft AU that I've been drawing from time to time. Enjoy the story~


End file.
